HetaOni: Latin America
by evemiliana
Summary: There was an old Mansion on a mountain. The Latin American countries go find out what's going on. Now they're in a race for their lives... OC's rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright. So… I'm insane for starting yet ANOTHER story =_=**_

_**But I suffer from TMSIMH syndrome.**_

_**Which means "Too Many Stories In My Head"**_

_**Get it?**_

_**No?**_

_**I'll stop now…**_

_**So… Since I'm officially on Spring Break (1 week of no school~! :D) I'll be trying to update my stories. **_

_**And I'm getting the storyline from HetaOni, yes… but I'll be changing certain stuff based on how these characters act. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HETAONI! I AM NOT GETTING PAID FOR THIS! I'M A POOR 14 YEAR OLD 8**__**TH**__** GRADER, WHY WOULD I GET MONEY FOR THIS?**_

_**Aaaaand SCENE!**_

* * *

><p><em>A deserted house on a mountain <em>

_About three hours from the meeting place for the Organization of American States_

_No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it._

_Some say it was haunted_

* * *

><p>An old mansion came into view. It was obvious that it had been there for a very long time, if the chipped paint was any clue. It looked very large, with an ominous presence.<p>

4 people were walking towards it.

The tallest of all of them was a dark skinned man with dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. He was smoking a cigar. He was the personification of Cuba. The next was a man not much taller than him with a mop of black hair and amber eyes. He was also a personification, except he was the personification of Venezuela. The next was a woman much shorter with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was Nicaragua Last was the shortest girl with long black hair and light brown eyes. All of them looked up at the mansion. She was the youngest of them all, and she was Panama.

"Wow… It's really here." Nicaragua said in amazement.

"Thought it was just a rumor" Cuba said, before taking another puff of his cigar. "Never thought we would actually find it."

"It has such a desolate feel…" Panama said, before smiling a bit. "not that bad."

"It doesn't look that interesting" Venezuela said, the only one who didn't seem to care for the mansion.

"Me neither. Can't we just go look at the outside and out back? Castro is making me do a shitload of paperwork." Cuba asked, agreeing with Venezuela.

Nicaragua look rather unamused. 'After all of the trouble we went through to find it? Come on, let's just look for a little bit!"

Venezuela stayed silent, but then nodded sighing.

The four nations stepped into the mansion, opening the door.

As they looked around, Nicaragua looked kind of surprised. "It's much cleaner than I thought it would be" she said.

"Um… can we go now?" Venezuela asked, trying to hide the fact that this mansion was scaring him a little bit.

"Ever the naïve and oblivious one, except in this situation, Panama raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on, hermano. You're not scared, are you?"

Before Venezuela could protest to that, all four of them heard a plate break in the other room, surprising all of them.

"What the hell was that? !" Venezuela shrieked (in a very manly way), surprised. "W-We should probably go now…" he said, trying to hide the slight stammering.

"Pfft, oh come on, Venezuela. Don't be such a whiny bitch." Cuba said rolling his eyes and taking another whiff of his cigar. "Where the fuck did your common sense go? Not like its haunted or anything" Cuba then went to go walk off in the direction of the noise. "I'll go check it out."

"Be careful, Señor Cuba" Panama called out to him.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll just go see what happened and come right back" Cuba assured her, before leaving the front.

As Cuba walked through the hallway, he saw a door to the side. When he tried to open it, he got annoyed when he realized it was locked. _Damn… It's locked. _

He then opened the door that the hallway led to. Thankfully, this door was opened. As he looked through the room, he saw a broken plate in the middle of it. He carefully picked up a shard of the plate, making sure it didn't cut his fingers. _This piece might come in handy. Maybe if Estados Unidos opens his damn mouth I can slit his throat! _He thought to himself gleefully before shaking his head to get himself back on topic. He saw another door in the kitchen, but when he tried to open it, it wouldn't.

Concluding that the door was locked, Cuba walked to the door he had walked in before and opened it, before going to the front where his friends were.

Or better, where they had been. The front was empty!

"…What the fuck?" Cuba said to himself. "They left without me? ¡ the bastards!" He silently fumed. He stomped over to the front door and tried to open it, surprised when it wouldn't open.

_Fuck… now i have to goa round the house and find a way to get out. That's just great~! Not._ Cuba thought to himself angrily. He decided to go to the wing in front of him to try to find a way out.

He walked into a Japanese style room and tried to open any door that was in there. Sadly, all of them were locked.

Losing patience, Cuba walked to the wing opposite of the first one he had gone to. He only got more pissed off when a door in the hallway was locked as well. As he followed the hallway, he saw something that scared the crap out of him!

Right at the end was a huge grey alien! From what Cuba could see, it had a huge bulbous head and seemed to be naked. Luckily it was turned away from him.

Every part of Cuba wanted to scream, but he decided against it. After all, it could just be an illusion.

The monster seeming disappeared, leaving Cuba even more terrified and confused.

_What… What the hell was that just now?_ He thought to himself.

Finally finding a will to move, Cuba walked to the room just before that last one. After realizing it was a bathroom, Cuba walked out of it. He tried to open that last door, but it didn't open.

Sighing, Cuba walked to the front of the house. He then noticed the stairs to the second floor. Curious, he walked up the stairs, finding even more rooms. Going left, he walked into a room that had a bed, a bookcase, and a study desk.

What he noticed was that Venezuela's sword was on the bed.

"What the hell…?" he said to himself. "That looks like Venezuela's sword… what the fuck is it doing here?" Cuba went over to the bed and picked up the sword. "Might as well keep it for the poor bastard…"

Walking out of the room, he checked all of the other rooms, most of them being locked. He lastly went to the room that was next to the first room he had visited.

It looked exactly like the first room except it had a curtain at the corner.

Curious, Cuba walked over to the curtain and opened it.

To his surprise, he found Venezuela in there!

The South American looked pretty freaked out, shaking and his teeth clattering.

"Venezuela!" Cuba exclaimed in surprise.

Venezuela paid no mind, still shaking like crazy.

"Venezuela. Where is everyone else?" Cuba asked him.

He still paid no mind, shaking.

"…you look pretty screwed up." Cuba said finally. "I'll go find you somethign to drink, amigo."

Leaving the room, Cuba went to go find wáter for Vene.

He went down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping for water. Sadly, the sink wasn't giving any.

Annoyed, Cuba took a glass and left the kitchen, looking for another water source.

He went to the opposite wing to the bathroom.

He went up to the toilet, weighing his options.

_As hilarious as it would be to watch Venezuela drink toilet water… now probably isn't a good time. _ Cuba thought. He took a fleeting glance at the sink in the bathroom. Going over to it, he turned it on. It actually worked, so he put he cup under the sink and got the water. _Thank Dios…_

The water looked kind of gross, though…

Shaking his head, Cuba took the water and walked back up the stairs to the room Venezuela was in.

"I got some water. Just drink it and calm down" Cuba said to Venezuela, before giving it to him.

Venezuela drank the whole cup of water, grimacing as he did so.

"Uf… it that really water?" He asked, looking disgusted.

"Judging by the color, probably" Cuba answered, looking just as disgusted.

"Anyway… lo siento for falling apart like that…" Venezuela said, looking ashamed.

"Yeah yeah… where's everyone else?" Cuba asked, deciding to, just this once, ignore Venezuela's moment of weakness.

"I have no idea! We saw this weird alien this and ran for our lives, splitting up. Uf… sorry… I need a few more minutes."

Cuba sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll go look for those two. You stay put."

"Got it. Oh! I found something earlier! Maybe you can use it?" Venezuela said before giving Cuba a key.

"okay… gracias" Cuba said, nodding before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Is it appropriate that I'm typing this at 12 at night?<strong>_

_**I'm honestly not sure. **_

_**So, yeah.. this story is my baby right now! **_

_**In case this encounter didn't tell you anything, the roles of Italy, Germany, Japan and Prussia are being fulled by Nicaragua, Venezuela, Cuba, and Panama, respectivaly. **_

_**Doesn't Cuba make a loud Japan? XD**_

_**Well, see ya next chapter~!**_

_**And review por favor~!**_

_**Can you guess who the allies'll be~?**_


	2. Chapter 2

…_**.God I'm Lazy…**_

_**So, I'm FINALLY adding another chapter to this after a few months…**_

_**Let's hope I can still write this right..**_

* * *

><p>Cuba walked out of the room Venezuela was in and looked at it. Engraved on the handle it said "Library key".<p>

_Hm… I think there was a library on the first floor _ He thought to himself. He might as well look there first, since he had the key. If he remembered correctly, it was the room on the hallway before that kitchen.

Cuba put the key in his pocket and walked down the stairs. When he got down on the first floor, he made a left to that hallway. Making his way to the library door, he took the key out of his pocket and put it in the lock, opening the door.

As he got in the library, he shivered, feeling the cold atmosphere in the room. His eyes widened. There was the monster again!

The grey beast was walking around the room, when he disappeared again.

Shuddering, Cuba walked the rest of the way into the library, taking a look around.

The library looked pretty old, with its shelves of old dusty books. As he looked around, he made it to a table that was cluttered with all kinds of papers and books. But one thing was out of place in it.

"Is that… a taco?" Cuba asked himself, raising an eyebrow at the object.

Sure enough, it was a taco all wrapped up in tissue paper. Cuba didn't know why is was wrapped up, but shrugged. He might get hungry later, and that taco looked pretty damn good.

He picked up the taco and placed it in his bag.

As soon as he picked it up, he felt the cold presence again. He turned around to see…

"AH SHIT!" he screamed. There was the monster right there!

He quickly ran the other direction from the monster, trying to make it to the door.

_Dammit, this monster's really fast, _he thought, his heart pounding.

The monster was really close to him, and he realized he would have to fight the giant.

Turning around, he remembered he had Venezuela's sword. He quickly took it out of its scabbard and slashed at the monster, which caused it to recoil a little bit.

Feeling encouraged, he slashed again, praying a little bit that it would damage the monster enough to get away. He also took out his pocketknife and slashed with that as well.

The monster finally recoiled, jumping back.

Cuba ran as fast as he could to the door. He put his hand in his pocket to get out the key except-

The key wasn't there.

_Mierda!,_ He thought. _I must have dropped it when I was walking around! _

Gathering up all his strength, he quickly ran back, looking around as fast as he could for the key.

Unfortunately for him, the monster had recovered from its wounds and was going around the room again!

Cuba then saw something shining on the ground. _The key!_

He quickly picked it up and bolted, all while the monster was gaining on him..

He got to the door, quickly unlocked the door and ran out, closing and locking the door behind him.

Panting heavily, Cuba was relieved that he didn't feel the cold presence again.

"W-What the hell is that thing…?" he said softly to himself. "I gotta find everyone else… Especially if that thing is going after everyone…"

Cuba took out the taco he had gotten earlier from the library. He was rather hungry…

He unfolded the tissue paper and took the taco out, before eating it. That certainly made him feel better. Plus he felt more energized.

Cuba remembered something. There was something shiny that the minster had dropped, but he was too busy looking for the other key to notice it. Cuba shuddered at the thought of maybe having to face that monster again, but something told him that shiny thing was important.

Bracing himself, he unlocked the library again, and was relieved that he didn't feel a cold presence like he did before. The Library looked relatively empty. As he walked around again, he saw the shiny thing on the floor.

On closer inspection, the shiny thing was actually a key. He picked it up and noticed it had "fourth floor key" engraved on it. He put it in his pocket, relieved to have found another key. He looked at the books on the shelf.

"heh, if I wasn't running for my damn life, I would probably see what it said" He said to himself. He looked around. There was no one here…

"Well… maybe just one.." he decided. He picked up one of them and leafed through it. He raised an eyebrow at a spell called "dismissal". _Well THAT would come in handy later.._

It even came with those weird sealing scrolls Japan had!

He decided that that would be a good thing to carry around. He couldn't just rely on his knife and his fists after all…

Cuba closed the book and put it back, deciding now would be a good time to stop screwing around and find everyone else already. And the make sure Venezuela hadn't pissed his pants yet.

Cuba chuckled to himself at that image. He walked over to the stairs and went up the second floor. He went up the other set of stairs to the third floor as well. He was getting frustrated. None of those doors opened either!

Breathing heavily, he decided to go up to the fourth floor. Might as well see what the new key opened, right?

HE climbed up the stairs, grumbling at the huge amount of said stairs and reminding himself that he needed to work out more when he got out of this damn house.

He got to a room and used the key, which actually unlocked the door.

As he went inside, he noticed how empty it looked. There was a closet, a big plushy chair, a desk with another chair, and a bookcase.

Shruggin, he decided to look around anyway. There might be something he needed.

As he finally got to the bookcase, he heard a "chu~" sound.

"…what the fuck?" he said to himself. It sounded like it was coming from behind the bookcase.

He used his strength to push the bookcase out of the way, revealing:

"…a mochi?" Cuba sweatdropped. He only knew what it was because Japan had showed everyone what one looked like. But, it was pretty cute…

Cuba would never admit his fondness for cute things. He just KNEW Venezuela would have a field day with that.

"..is it stuck?" he wondered to himself. Maybe he could get it out…

**NOPE**

It was stuck to the wall pretty good.

"Augh, dammit." He thought to himself. "But if the arrogant bastard helped me, I could probably get him out…" of course, he was talking about Venezuela.

"Maybe he'll come out of his panic room for this.. eh, I'll ask him" Cuba shrugged to himself

* * *

><p><em><strong>This seems like a good stopping point ^^<strong>_

_**I'll try to update more often, I swear! D:**_


End file.
